Confession
by miki568
Summary: (Inspired from Hwoarang's Ending in Tekken 4) Jin helps his rival in escaping from the military, and ends up confessiong something when unfortunate happenings occur. NOTE: I didn't come up with the Prologue, but it's a recap of Hwoarang's ending. Also, it's rated T but there are a few parts that aren't actually 'mature' but close so idk... I hope you guys like it c:
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was right after the Iron Fist Tournament 4. Hwoarang has defeated Heihachi, and he gained control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Surprisingly, Hwoarang gave up control almost immediately. There was still something he needed to do…

"You're finally here," Hwoarang walked across the isolated indoor parking lot to where his Japanese rival, Jin Kazama stood.

"What do you want," Jin asked, his scowl hidden by the hood of his jacket.

Hwoarang smirked.

"I never got to fight you at the Tournament," Hwoarang replied. "I'll take you on right here, right now."

"There's… no reason to fight." Jin didn't seem like he really wanted to fight Hwoarang. It was like something else was on his mind, and he just wasn't interested in him.

"You ain't got one?" Hwoarang replied, angered at Jin's withdrawn attitude. "Well I do!"

And with that, Jin and Hwoarang engaged into battle.

Jin and Hwoarang paused to catch their breath after about a half hour of dueling. There still was no clear victor. Hwoarang angrily stared into Jin's cold eyes, panting, when a voice stopped him from his next attack.

"Sergeant!"

Hwoarang let out a small gasp as some Korean soldiers started to circle around him with their guns drawn.

"Desertion is an offense punishable by court martial!"

_Crap,_ Hwoarang thought, _They've found me._

The soldiers closed in on Hwoarang as he looked down, helplessly.

"Give yourself up, soldier," the major said.

_Give myself up, _Hwoarang thought. _That's all I can do now. _

Just when he thought that it was all over, an unexpected voice from behind startled Hwoarang.

"Hey."

_Kazama…?!_

To Hwoarang's complete surprise, Jin distracted the guards surrounding Hwoarang. He then started to go through all of them—knocking them aside effortlessly. Hwoarang's startled expression turned into a mischievous smile. _Looks like I could help him out, _Hwoarang thought, as he, defeated his share of the soldiers.

The major then ordered the remaining soldiers to fire. Jin and Hwoarang ran and took cover behind a van. If it wasn't for the gunshots behind him, Hwoarang would have found himself in a horribly awkward silence. This was definitely the perfect time to gloat on his "victory."

"Hey, Kazama. Remember that I kicked your ass back there."

Jin made no response.

Hwoarang looked over to his rival only to see that same withdrawn look he received when he first challenged him. It wasn't fair; he just took down Jin Kazama, so why did _he _feel like the one to be defeated?

"Hey, you listenin'?!" Hwoarang prodded angrily.

Jin finally paid attention.

"I'll give you a chance to settle the score at the next Tournament. You better show up!" Hwoarang gave Jin a mischievous smile which Jin returned.

Meanwhile, the soldiers continued to fire at the vehicle. Jin and Hwoarang nodded at each other, almost reading each other's minds. They escaped from behind the vehicle, and took off running. Hwoarang glanced behind him, only to see an explosion right where they were sitting a moment ago, and a seething major.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

If there was anything that Hwoarang was better at than riding motorcycles and fighting, it was running away.

Hwoarang was no stranger to escape. In fact, he loved the exhilarating feeling of being chased down by someone who he made angry. But the expressions that he received had to be the best part. From the angry expression of his master Baek due to his small pranks, to the angry faces of his motorcycle rivals that he faced on the streets of Seoul, each one made his little pranks and victories worthwhile.

He felt the same sensation when he saw the major's seething face as he took off with his rival, Jin Kazama. Maybe he should have been terrified, knowing the consequences for escaping the military before his time was up, but the more he thought about it, the more his grin widened.

Hwoarang really was a crazy kid.

However, one thing seemed to bother Hwoarang. The reaction that his rival gave him when he was defeated was not one of anger, but instead, Jin didn't seem to care at all. Hwoarang put in all of his effort, and succeeded, but it still wasn't satisfying.

All of these thoughts raced through Hwoarang's head almost as fast as he sprinted up the parking lot stairs with Jin.

"Hey, Kazama," Hwoarang said.

"What."  
"I bet he probably called for reinforcements to catch us. If we meet some more bad guys up there, you better have my back, y'hear me?"

Jin nodded, and they sprinted towards the exit.

Sure enough, Jin and Hwoarang saw more soldiers the moment they got on the streets. By the time they realized they were surrounded again, Hwoarang heard that same voice coming from behind.

"Sergeant! It's one thing that you have left the army before your time was up, but now you have chosen to resist. Come quietly and you may be spared."

Behind the major, more soldiers came out of the parking lot, with their guns drawn. Hwoarang even saw the same gun that would have blown them up moments ago, equipped to one soldier.

_Damn, _Hwoarang thought. _We probably shouldn't have taken it easy on them back at the parking lot._

Hwoarang smiled. This was the exhilarating moment that he had been craving all along. Not one death threat from his master; not one high speed motorcycle chase could deliver the same heart-pumping adrenaline that he was feeling right there.

"You ready, Kazama?" Hwoarang said to his rival. They stood back-to-back, against the large group of soldiers ready to take them down.

"You don't have to tell me!" Jin was off, knocking down multiple soldiers in record time. Hwoarang couldn't help but stare in awe at how good-looking he was. Maybe Jin really was better than him…

_No,_ Hwoarang told himself. _Stay focused._

Hwoarang turned to the major, who was raging at this point. "What? You're _still _resisting?! You're in a load of trouble, Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang whirled around and landed a kick to the man's jaw. He heard a satisfying crunching noise while he fell to the ground, clenching his face. _Well that takes care of that,_ Hwoarang thought.

Within minutes, Jin and Hwoarang defeated every last one of the armed forces. Jin let out a sigh. "Just what have you gotten yourself into?" Hwoarang laughed and scratched his head.

"Ahhh, that doesn't matter. What's important is…" In a flash Hwoarang dashed over to Jin and lifted him by his jacket."

"…I haven't gotten to finish you yet."

"Hwoarang, this is no time for you to—"

"Come on, Kazama," Hwoarang cut Jin off. "We've already dealt with them. Now it's time for you and me to play."

"Haha…hahaha…ha…ha…"

Hwoarang and Jin heard a strange laughter behind them, where the major laid. They stared as he got some sort of device out of his pocket.

By the time they realized what it was, it was too late.

At the push of the button, more soldiers appeared at the end of the street. _More, then?_ Hwoarang thought as he clenched his fists. But this was different—and very bad for them. These soldiers would not go near them; instead they used their machine guns to shoot them from afar. There was no way he could attack them like this.

"Why you…!"

Hwoarang sprinted towards the soldiers, dodging bullets left and right. But he didn't make it too far.

Jin stayed behind, but he looked at Hwoarang as he suddenly stopped, and looked down.

"_Hwoarang!" _

Jin rushed to Hwoarang's side, and saw that he was shot in the abdomen.

"J..in…" Hwoarang struggled to speak as he stared up at Jin's face, which looked deeply troubled. _Is he actually… concerned for me?_ The thought angered Hwoarang, so he brushed it off.

Jin got up on his feet. Hwoarang continued staring as some weird transformation took over Jin's body. He wished he could see more of the strange phenomenon, but a bright red light blinded his eyes.

And then he saw nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Hwoarang woke up. "Where… am I…? Jin… the soldiers… where… are they?" He looked around in what appeared to be a completely white room. He couldn't see too far ahead of him, because some sort of white fog seemed to be limiting his sight.

Hwoarang ran through the endless room, looking for an exit but there were no doors.

He called out for someone—anyone to help him get out of here but no one heard him.

There was nothing in this empty void; or so he thought.

The last person that he wanted to see here came out of the fog. _Kazama. What are you doing here?! _Hwoarang thought.

"Hwoarang; I'm glad I found you. Listen. I need to tell you something—"

"Shut up, Kazama."

Hwoarang didn't know why, but a newfound anger consumed him. Anger at Jin. For how perfect he was at everything. For always beating him at everything. For not even caring the one time he did lose.

He hated Jin. He hated how he was so beautifully mysterious. He hated that he was different from everyone, and how he was so withdrawn from the world.

And at that moment, Hwoarang probably hated Jin almost as much as he loved him.

In the moment that he charged at Jin, he didn't know if he wanted him to be unconscious or if he wanted him to be pinned down and kissed all over.

But that didn't matter, because Jin Kazama was going down either way.

Hwoarang flew towards Jin, angrily throwing a series of kicks and punches in his path. After a while of Jin easily dodging these, Hwoarang grew tired, but he didn't stop attacking. Nothing mattered anymore, besides making Jin feel the same pain he felt.

"It's no use; you can't beat me here." Jin said. He then pushed Hwoarang to the ground, and pinned him there.

"Now," Jin whispered in Hwoarang's ear, "can I talk to you please?"

Hwoarang would usually feel agitated at another defeat, but this time it was all right. Maybe it was Jin's warm, sweet-smelling breath as he whispered, or his strong arms holding his down, but he felt comfortable being on the bottom for once.

"Listen." Jin's head rested on Hwoarang's shoulder, and he felt the chilling vibration of his vocal chords as he spoke in a soft, deep voice.

"I know that you hate me, and I know that you want to see my defeat." They were so close that Hwoarang wouldn't even be surprised if Jin figured that out by reading his mind.

"But as much as you hate me Hwoarang, I want you to know that I like you. No…"  
Jin's voice dropped to a whisper in Hwoarang's ear.

"_I love you."_

"Ka…za…ma…"

"Shhh," Jin put one gentle finger over Hwoarang's mouth as he leaned in. Hwoarang closed his eyes, and he felt Jin's warm body over his, and his lips pushing gently against Hwoarang's mouth. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but Jin finally came up for air.

"Don't… tell Xiao…" Jin whispered, and he leaned in again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Hwoarang woke up, only to feel strangely damp lips, a sore face and the sensation of Jin Kazama on top of him.

"Kazama…!"

Jin's face obviously looked worried, but his worry soon turned to anger as he kicked Hwoarang on his side.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed. "I was so worried."

"Don't worry about me, Kazama. Worry about yourself first." Hwoarang slowly sat up, wincing because of the pain in his stomach. He looked down, only to see his blood tainting the white bandage that was on his stomach.

"Well I guess the bleeding hasn't fully stopped yet." Jin kneeled down, and supplied more bandages and napkins to Hwoarang's wound. Was it his imagination, or did Jin's fingers linger over his abs for a little while longer…?

"Try not to move so much." With Jin so focused on fixing Hwoarang's wound, he decided that it was the perfect time to ask him the question that was puzzling him so much.

"Kazama… every time I win, you don't seem to care. I challenge you all the time… and you just play along with it like it's some kind of game. Why are you like that?"

Jin paused, and stood. "You think that just because you hate me, that I automatically hate you back. Don't be such an idiot."

_Kazama's the real idiot,_ Hwoarang thought. _To think he'd show so much mercy to a rival._

"Oh… and Jin," Hwoarang called as Jin started to walk off. Jin turned around.

Hwoarang glared. "What were you doing to me in my sleep."

"Why you…!" Jin came back, just to give Hwoarang another kick in his side, and briskly walked away.

Hwoarang slowly sat up, and scratched his head while he watched Jin go.

_There's so much I don't know about you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Jin Kazama stormed down the street. He had nowhere to go in particular, so he continued walking in the direction of the setting sun. At least that would take Jin away from _him. _

He should have felt better, since he was finally able to confess the truth, but what was the point if he wasn't heard. Jin sighed, and continued, thinking only of when he would be able to truly confess. The moment played over and over in his head, like a broken record that would go on forever…

"_Hwoarang!" Jin held his unconscious friend in his arms as he turned to face the soldiers who were still shooting. He couldn't help it, and the Devil Gene took over. In a matter of minutes, every single soldier surrounding them was blasted by his lasers, only leaving singed remains. This must have been the only time Jin was happy with his Devil form._

_He ran off, and took Hwoarang to the safest place he could find, which was an abandoned alley at the moment. He laid him down, and got to work doing the best he could to patch up the wound and stop the bleeding for now. Even though the wound was not that serious, Jin became worried anyway. He noticed that Hwoarang's breathing was being slowed, and he didn't know what could happen to him. And there was no hospital nearby if anything serious happened to him._

Hey, now that he's unconscious, it's the perfect time to tell him. _Jin's mind was nagging at him. He didn't see why he should tell him, because he wouldn't be heard. But at least this way Jin would be able to get this off his chest._

"_Hey, Hwoarang," Jin called to his friend while sitting beside him. "I've got something to tell you."_

_And Jin told him everything. He told him about the Devil Gene, his family problems, but most importantly, his love for Hwoarang. Everything just came out of him, and it felt so relieving given that it was compressed for so long._

_Jin talked and talked, until Jwoarang's breathing became unusually shallow. "Hwoarang?" Jin called. "Hwoarang, what's wrong?!" Jin didn't know what to do. The kid was hardly breathing and only he could save him. No pressure there._

_Jin thought that he would try mouth-to-mouth- resuscitation, partially because he thought it would be easier to pull off, and partially because he secretly wanted to. So Jin got on top of Hwoarang, and started to blow air into his mouth. It was so awkward for Jin, but so enjoyable at the same time. _

_He stopped for a minute, and stared into his friend's face, which seemed to be coming back to life. "I love you, Hwoarang." Jin continued after he muttered those words. In due time, Hwoarang was awake…_

That same scene played again and again in Jin's mind, and after a while, Jin felt that it was quite alright. This confession would be the first of many, and he _would _confess his love one day.

With that reassuring thought, Jin stopped and looked ahead at the horizon with a sense of hope. He then flew into the sky with his black wings, as if he was going to meet the sun himself.


End file.
